Daytime Moon
by koyou
Summary: First fic for my favorite pair KxC. Just brief conversation and no plot, but I hope you will give it a try. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer -** I absolutely own my plot, if there's one. Other than that, I own nothing.

* * *

****

**_Daytime Moon (Hiru no Tsuki)… _**

**_By…Koyou _**

* * *

_One soundless mid-day, _

_The wind was so cheerful. _

* * *

The playful wind swept by, rustling the white tree with tender affection. The green leaves whispered shyly as delicate petals gave bashful consents to be led down the invisible paths in the sweetest waltz.

Soft amber-brown eyes fluttered opened slowly, lazily.

* * *

_Flower petals sway in the breeze _

_As if they were sleepy. _

* * *

A gentle hand reached out and brushed away the wayward strand from her face.

She took that hand to her cheek and, closing her eyes, pressed a light kiss to the palm.

"I was dreaming…"

* * *

_This serene feeling… _

_Tell me, what's the word people use for it? _

* * *

The other hand took hold of her other one and carried it to warm lips. "What were you dreaming?"

She opened her eyes and looked up, searching for his.

Soft lavender eyes gazed down at her, full of loving tenderness.

She drew her hand from his loose grasp and brushed her fingers gently against his cheek.

"I dreamt of us. You and me. And I dreamt of them. Him and her."

His eyes dimmed by familiar sadness.

* * *

_Tell me a story that's locked away _

_In the white-sand moon. _

* * *

Her eyes softened by similar sorrow. Quietly, she continued.

"Would things have turned out differently if we were never enemies of the other? If it was possible to turn back Time, and I chose not to force him into making such decision…where would we all have been?"

Slow, silent tears slipped from her eyes and down her face.

"And if everything turned out the way it should, would you still…would you still have come for me?"

* * *

_Let me hear it _

_As gently as light shining down… _

* * *

He smiled. His smile infinitely kind and gentle. His smile that was for her and her alone. Just as always.

He drew his hand from hers and wiped the tears away tenderly.

"I would have come for you just as I did then and will, if anything were to happen now. You know I will never leave you alone, Cagalli."

* * *

_Will the time come? When will you know the pain in my heart? _

_Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now. _

* * *

More tears slipping down her face and suddenly, for no reason at all, she felt very upset.

And very sad.

"I know. I know you will, Kira. That's why I wish I could right everything again. You could have been happy with her… maybe even happier…"

He leant down till his face came very close to hers. "I don't have any regret. I never have and I doubt I ever will. And I wish you will understand that some time soon. Preferably today. But you, Cagalli? Do you regret this? Do you regret what you have chosen till now?"

* * *

_Such a warm feeling... _

_Tell me, what's the name that people give to it? _

* * *

"Do you regret what have happened to us and to them?"

* * *

_Softly, let me hear _

_Of the distant future, _

* * *

She looked into his eyes.

She wished so much, wanted so much that she could lie. But with those eyes looking into hers as they were now…she just couldn't.

She shook her head.

"I don't. I'm just afraid that you might… there's still time and I don't want you to…"

He captured her lips in a gentlest kiss, deciding that he didn't want to hear anymore.

"It's too late," he whispered, pulling away. "I have made up my mind long time ago and this is what I have chosen. I chose you…"

* * *

_So bright it can't be seen, _

_Like a white-sand moon. _

* * *

"I have no regret."

* * *

**Author's Note – **That's lame. Maybe I will come and fix it later. As for why this, well,(shrug) this is what I have been thinking about lately and I like the song, 'Hiru no Tsuki' or Daytime Moon, which is the title here. Very possibly that I will turn it into multiple chapter fic. Without the song, of course. That is, if I don't get killed by Asucaga and Kiralacus fans first.

Many thanks for reading this far. Comments and constructive criticisms are deeply appreciated. Flames…well, I don't really care for flames, but if you feel the urge to flame, then do, but I'm not going to read any of them anyway, so...


End file.
